Friends on a mission What leads to unexpected adve
by Hermionerocks7
Summary: three friends going on holiday. than they get invited for a game show. they win. but what they don't know is that it will lead to unexpected adventure. Characters out of the Harry Potter Books J.K. Rowling. others to me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Friends on a mission

Hollie, Josie and Yvonne went on holiday together. cause they are all great friends off each other.

They went to Bristol on holiday. They had planned for a month.

But what they didn't know was that they got the chance of their lives.

They got an invitation to do along with a game show on t.v. and the grand

price was to meet the cast of all the Harry Potter films.

But what they didn't know was that it got an unexpected change......?

Real start friends on a mission

Josie, Hollie and Yvonne spend most of their first week of their holiday with shopping, watching films and singing.

But by the end of the week.

It was Saturday they went to a karaoke bar.

The three of them were singing their favourite song of high school musical.

They sang we're all in this together.

When a man stept to them.

and he asked them if they were in for a game.

The three friends said yes.

So the man explained how his game show worked.

The man explained that the game show he hosted came on t.v and that they needed the knowledge of loads of films and music.

The three friends said cool. The man also said there was a grand price to win. He didn't tell just yet what the grand price was..

At Monday they spent their day with swimming.

Tuesday they spent their day with grocery shopping.

At Wednesday they spent their day ice skating and after ice skating the friends went for a drink and they all took hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.

At Thursday they spent their day lazing about and joking.

At Friday they spent their day Christmas shopping.

It was Saturday. The day that they had to go to the game show.

They had to be there at 3pm. It started at 3.30pm.

The friends had make up done. All three friends were wearing really wonderful clothes in Christmas spirit.

It was 3.30pm. The show started. Mark the host of the game show introduced both teams.

The teams wished each other luck. At Mark's left side were: Emma, Daniel and Rupert. and at Mark's right side were: Josie, Hollie and Yvonne.

Mark started first with simple questions.

First question he said: What's the name of the first Harry Potter film?

Both teams pushed the button really quickly but the left team was a second faster and they answered: Philosopher's stone.

correct 10 points for the team at my left side. Mark said okay the second question.

What's the real name of the person who played Hermione Granger in the first 5 films?

The team on the right side was quicker this time. The team on the right answered: Emma Watson.

Correct 10 points for the team at my right side. Mark asked an other 8 questions. the team on the right won with 10 points difference..

Mark asked them do you know what you won? No the three friends said.

Do you want to hear what you won he asked them? All three friends screamed yes as hard as they could.

Mark said you won a meet and greet with the cast of Harry Potter.

Wow, wicked the three friends said. we always dreamed about that, and the three of them blushed.

Do you wanna know when? Yes!!! the three friends said together.

You gonna meet them at the 25th of December. But it's Christmas than.

Yeah, I know he said. but it's a special Christmas meet and greet.

The friends loved that so much and they all found it so super sweet of the cast of Harry Potter to do that.

Mark also said because it is a special Christmas meet and greet. That the cast only will listen to their names of who they play in the films.

After 5 nights of sleep. It was Wednesday the day of the meet and greet with the cast of Harry Potter.

The three friends arrived at their destination at 11.30am. First they had to go through the maze with fulfilling tasks.

It was Christmas so everything was covered in snow.

The tasks they had to do to get through the maze. Had to do with the first 5 Harry Potter films If they had answered correct they got pointed the right way.

If they answered incorrect they got pointed the wrong way.

The tasks:

first task: Find Harry Potter in the maze and wait till he is finished asking his question.

Which the three of you have to answer. The three friends entered the maze.

After a 10 till 15 minutes walk they found Harry Potter. Harry asked them: In which film I also played Goyle for a short while?

The friends answered: In Harry Potter an the Chamber of secrets. Correct Harry said.

he pointed them right and he said: find Hermione Granger. So the friends did that.

After a 10 minutes search they found Hermione Granger. Hermione said hi.

The friends said hi back. Okay Hermione said. My question for you three is:

In which film travelled me and Harry back in time to save two innocent lives? The friends thought for a while.

And after a few minutes thinking they answered: Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. Correct Hermione said.

So she pointed the friends left and said: go look for Ron Weasley. After a 10 minutes search they found Ron Weasley.

They all greeted each other. Okay Ron said. My question for you three is: In which film Had me and Harry a row? The friends thought for a while...

And than answered: In Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. Correct Ron said. And he pointed them right.

And he said go look for professor McGonagall. So after a search between 5 and 10 minutes..

They found her. They greeted each other. Okay professor McGonagall said.

My question for you three is: In which film am i a cat, when Ron and Harry arrive late in class? The friends thought for a while....

and than answered: In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Correct she said. and she pointed them left. And said go look for professor Dumbledore.

So the friends did that. They took longer than they had planned to do. Cause Yvonne was getting tired. She didn't know why.

And her friends didn't know why either.

But her friends knew she was a really strong person and that she would keep on moving till they found professor Dumbledore.

After 15 minutes they found Professor Dumbledore. He asked them why did it took you three so long. Yvonne's friends pointed at Yvonne.

And Yvonne said it's my fault. Cause i was getting really tired all of the sudden.

Professor Dumbledore said: I can see that your tired Yvonne. He asked her do you know why you got so tired all of the sudden?

Yvonne shook her head sadly and said no. Professor Dumbledore said if it keeps happening go to the doctors okay. Okay i will do that Yvonne said.

So after that conversation.

Professor Dumbledore said okay time for my question for you three is: In which film i don't look at Harry? The friends thought for a while...

Than answered: In Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix.

Correct Professor Dumbledore said and he pointed them right where the exit of the maze was.

Whole the cast and the price winners of the meet and greet took all a nice cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.

After they all were warmth up. They could start with the meet and greet and the winners could ask their questions to the whole cast of Harry Potter.

Yvonne asked the cast: Do you look different at films now you are playing in films? It was Harry who answered that question.

He answered yes, i do look different at films now i'm in films. Okay thanks for answering my question Yvonne said.

Harry said your welcome and they smiled at each other. Josie asked the next question.

Josie asked: What is the biggest different between making the film and seeing it back apart from that it is finished?

It was Ron who answered this question.

Ron answered: The biggest difference between making the film and seeing it back is, how amazing the special and visual effects are.

Okay cool. Thanks for answering my question Josie said. Ron said you're welcome and they smiled at each other.

Hollie asked her question after that. She asked the cast What's your favourite part out one of the films?

Hermione answered that question. And Hermione answered: the slap scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Okay cool. Thanks for answering my question Hollie said. Your welcome Hermione said and they smiled at each other.

Each friend asked an other 4 questions and they got answered by 4 different people out the film the four different people are:

Professor Dumbledore, Profesor McGonagall and Fred and George Weasley.

The others of the cast agreed with the persons who answered the friends questions.

They all said goodbye for the day. And all went to bed. They stayed in the castle.

The cast and the friends made themselfs ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and washed their face and after that they tuck themselfs in.

But what the friends didn't know. Was that it promised to be an exiting day tomorrow....

After a good nights sleep, everyone woke up slowly. The cast was earlier awake than Josie, Hollie and Yvonne.

When everyone had woken up they went downstairs to the common room.

The cast was divided in houses as in the Harry Potter films.

Josie, Hollie and Yvonne could choose where they wanted to go.

Cause the friends admired the Gryffindor's they went there.

The three friends also had some similarities with the Gryffindor's. But kept that for themselves for now.

When Josie, Hollie and Yvonne arrived in the common room.

They found Ron, Harry and Hermione waiting for them.

Good morning they all said to each. Harry asked them are you three ready for breakfast the three friends nodded.

So they went down for breakfast.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne all had baked beans in tomato sauce with crumbled eggs, toast and sausages.

They all loved that. They ate their breakfast in a relaxed way.

Cause they hadn't to be outside till it was noon.

So after breakfast, they went to play wizardchess. It was fun ones the girls got the hang of it too.

Ron and Harry Played it often so they were really good.

Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne appreciated it that Ron and Harry teaches them how to play proper wizardchess.

Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne didn't play it for all too long.

Cause they also wanted to do other things. The girls wanted to go outside and enjoy the wonderful area covered in snow and make a snowman.

It was 11.00am when they left the Gryffindor common room.

The girls managed to talk the boys into going outside with them and have fun there.

When they finally were down stairs it was 11.15am. They decided to go for a walk around the lake wich was a 30 minutes walk.

After that, they all build a snowman together. When they had finished the snowman.

They went to the meeting point just outside the front doors of the castle.

They met Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall there. They had a very important task for them to do.

Professor Dumbleodre and Professor McGonagla dropped their voice.

And said the very important task which the 6 of you have to do is get the Philosopher's stone away from Gringotts the wizards bank.

They had to get the Philosopher's stone safe back at Hogwarts. But would everything go as they had planned to?....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 1

It was 5 days later. When the friends had to go for their mission.

Professor Mcgonagall and professor Dumbledore had said: that they had to start at Hyde park.

and that they would get further information there about their mission from Professor Alastor moody.

The friends were there for a few days. Before Alastor moody showed up.

Professor Alastor Moody apologized for being very late and he explained why he was a few days late.

The reason Professor Alastor Moody was late was: that certain people got to know Where Alastor was up to.

So he had to hide before he could go to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne.

The friends were glad everything went okay, apart from that little incident.

So Professor Alastor Moody gave them the further information quickly so that not more people got to know about the plan they had.

In the letter was: Go to Gringrots in Mystery town. and say the following to the goblin: This is a message from Dumbledore.

it is top secret and it lays in a special vault.

The Goblin will know where it is about.

Dumbledore has been in touch with the head Goblin and said the same thing to the head Goblin as what is in this letter.

Keep the letter really close to you. It's important that it doesn't get into the wrong hands.

How much kilometers is it to Mystery town? Hermione asked. Alastor answered about 5 till 6 kilometres.

That's not all too bad all six of them said.

Are their others getting in touch with us while we're on the move or not till we are at Mystery Town? Yvonne asked.

I don't know Alastor said. But if they want to get into touch with the six of you they will know how to find you all.

After they finished talking about the letter. The friends moved on.

First Harry, Ron, Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne went past regent park. After a walk of 1 hour they arrived at mystery town.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne had arrived.

They first took a little lunch break. Cause they were hungry, they had butterbeer with there lunch,

for lunch they had toasted ham and cheese sandwich.

While they were lunching they talked to each other.

After a while Harry asked them what there last names were?

Oh sorry didn't we told you yet Josie, Hollie and Yvonne said together slightly ashamed of themselves.

No Harry, Ron and Hermione said in a calm and relaxed way.

Okay the three friends said. Josie started: my full name is: Josie Tonks.

Hollie went after that and she said my full name is: Hollie Lupin and Yvonne went as last and she said my full name is: Yvonne Granger.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked suprised on what the three friends just had said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were quiet for several minutes.

Before Hermione asked them are you three relatives from Remus, Nymphadora and me?

We could be the three friends said. We've never looked at the family tree.

Our mum's and dad's did told us about the family tree but said we were to young to see it at the time we asked them.

It was a few years ago. They said we had to wait till we were old enough to travel on our own.

Which is now that we can. But our parents haven't got back to it yet, about our family tree.

Ron, Harry and Hermione said that's okay, that they haven't got back to it yet.

Ron, Harry and Hermione said: Promise us when you get to know more about your family tree to tell us about it.

Okay we will do Hollie, Josie and Yvonne said.

After their lunch break.

They went further with their mission.

They walked through different streets and also went through small alley ways.

Till they arrived 30 minutes later at Gringotts the wizards bank.

They did what they were told to do. They went to the head goblin and said: This is a message form Dumbledore.

It is top secret and it lays in a special vault. Very well the head goblin said, and they went on the way to the special vault. They arrived

15 minutes later at the vault where it was in. The vaults number is 713. The head goblin made a special movement with his hands.

He did it so quickly that it looked as a flash of lighting flashing near them.

The vault went open and Harry grabbed the stone and said:

it's best not to mention this to anyone else. The others agreed with what Harry had said. That is best to tell no-one else about it.

After a second roller coaster ride of 15 minutes. They were at the exit of Gringotts the wizards bank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 part 2

Now they were at Mystery town they also,

got some new school supplies what they needed. After this long day.

They went to sleep at a hotel in Mystery town. All of them brushed their teeth,

and washed their faces. After that they got into bed.

After a few hours all 6 of them started to dream. They all had exiting dreams about adventure.

But Yvonne was talking in her sleep which woke the others up. She was dreaming about that Voldemort got to know their position.

The others tried to wake her up. It took a while before they got her awake. Yvonne are you alright? Hermione asked her.

yes i'm fine Yvonne answered. Bad dream that's all. you talked in your sleep Hermione said with a strict voice.

We heard you say something about Voldemort.

What did you dream they all asked her? Alright Yvonne said with an exhaustion in her voice. I dreamed about that Voldemort knows where we are.

While she told that their seamed to get more exhaustion in her voice with every word she said.

Which caused for that the others looked concerned at her.

I'm fine Yvonne said she could see the worried looks at the faces of the others. All the people who looked at her said: for this time we let it go.

But we know what Dumbledore has said to you. Oh, great Yvonne said with sarcasm in her voice. So he asked all of you to keep an eye on me.

yes, they all said. Yvonne said it's properly from the heavy dream that my voice contains so much exhaustion.

They went all back to bed, after that conversation.

Ron, Harry,Hermione, Josie and Hollie fell asleep straight away. Yvonne wanted to do the same as everyone else. But it didn't work.

She was afraid to have that horible dream again.

When she finally did fell asleep. The alarm clock went off 5 minutes later. Yvonne woke up feeling exhausted.

She went downstairs to the breakfast area. The others were already there.

The others asked her did you sleep well? The others didn't see Yvonne's face

until she got near them. The others said i guess the answer is no. Yvonne nodded. She didn't sleep well at all.

The others asked how come that you didn't sleep well?

Yvonne answered: cause i couldn't fall back to sleep. Cause i was afraid to have that horrible dream again.

When i finally did fell asleep the alarm clock went

off 5 minutes later.

The others suggested she should go back for 20 minutes cause they would be leaving over 30 minutes.

Yvonne said to the others i would love to do that. But it won't work the right way she said. I will just stay awake till tonight. When we go to bed again.

That's okay the others said. But on one condition: You should tell us when you need to rest on our way back to Hogwarts.

Yvonne said: Okay, i will do that.

After that conversation they went to get their stuff. It was 30 minutes later when they left their hotel in Mystery town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 part 3

The three friends said to Ron, Harry and Hermione you three feel as friends for us three.

Ron, Harry and Hermione said the same about the three friends. and from that moment on all 6 of them were friends.

The 6 Friends walked back through Mystery town. When they finally were out of Mystery town one hour later.

They went a different route then that they came.

They came past regent park but went around it. After a walk of 30 minutes they came past Hyde park. They went around that one too.

30 minutes later they came past the British museum.

It started to get slowly dark. The friends thought at first that the night was approaching.

But that wasn't it. There came a huge thunderstorm. So that the friends had to hide. The huge thunderstorm took 2 hours.

After those two hours the friends walked further towards Hogwarts.

Finaly they arrived at a town where they could stay for the night. The town was called: Magic Cambridge town. They stayed in hotel Cambridge.

The friends had diner first before they went upstairs. They had vegetables and sausages for dinner. The friends ate it in a relaxed way.

After 30 minutes they had finished their dinner.

They went upstairs. to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 part 4

But they didn't expect someone to be there.

When the friends came upstairs, they saw to their great surprise that Professor Dumbledore was there.

The friends didn't know why he was their. But they were sure that they would find that out soon enough....

Good evening all the friends said. good evening professor Dumbledore replied back. What are you doing here? Hermione asked him.

I'm here to visit you all. and i also have some information on how to get back to Hogwarts undetected.

Wicked the friends replied in an extremely surprised way.

Dumbledore smiled at them as if he knew that they were gonna react like that.

Harry called for professor Dumbledore. Yes Harry what is it you want to ask me. Harry looked surprised. How did Professor Dumbledore know that he

wanted to ask him something.

Through Harry's great surprise he was lost what he wanted to say. So he thought for a while untill he remembered his question.

How did you found us? Harry asked him. Interesting question professor Dumbledore said. It's really simple actually professor Dumbledore replied.

Can you all remember the howling sound when you all past Regent and Hyde park? Professor Dumbledore asked them.

The friends thought for a while and

than remembered it. Yes, they all said. What or who made that howling sound? Ron and Hermione asked him at exact the same time.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

Than professor Dumbledore looked at Harry and asked him: can't you think of anyone you know who can make that sound?

All the friends thought very hard. Than they all replied: Sirius Black. Exactly professor Dumbledore said in an excited way.

and said I let him following all of you. Just in case.

That was sneaky of you to do Yvonne said. I know professor Dumbledore replied.

Although i'm really glad myself that I've done that Professor Dumbledore said.

Cause if i wouldn't have done that.

I would never found out that Yvonne had a nightmare about Voldemort. How do you know that. All the friends gasped in surprise.

Well, i know that cause Sirius was in that room that night too. But how and where was he in the room all the friends asked him?

Professor Dumbledore replied: He was in the fireplace every other hour. So that's why we didn't see him. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Than professor Dumbledore looked at Yvonne. and he asked her: Isn't there something you want to tell your friends?

Yvonne nodded. Her friends said: Yvonne what is it you want to tell us.

Yvonne started of with: Well you all remember the night that i had that nightmare about Voldemort.

After you lot had asked me if i was all-right and that i had answered yes.

After that i started thinking,

about what had happened in the weeks before we all went on real adventure.

And i came to the conclusion that i had felt tired even before i had that nightmare.

While she told that, tears came trickling down her cheeks. She felt horrible that she had forgotten about that and didn't tell her friends about it.

Her friends however looked relieved that Yvonne told the truth. How come that you didn't told us that earlier? Hermione asked her.

Well Yvonne said a little taken aback. I guess i forgot to tell you all, cause of all the exciting things what was going on all around us.

That it slipped my mind.

Yvonne's tears hadn't stopped rolling down her cheeks while she told that to them. Her friends and Professor Dumbledore however smiled at her.

They were all pleased that she finally had the high word out. Aren't you angry with me? Yvonne asked her friends. No we aren't angry at you her friends said.

But what is causing all the tiredness with you than? Harry asked her. I don't know Yvonne said. Somehow I'm just tired most of the time these days.

Have you been to the doctors yet? Ron asked her. Yvonne shook her and said no. That's also a reason why i'm here professor Dumbledore said.

Did you came here to tell us that Yvonne need to see a doctor Josies and Hollies voice came at ones.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, and said don't worry. I took a doctor with me he said smiling. He called her in.

To the friends surprise madam Pomfrey came in.

So she checked Yvonne and said you've anaemia.

What is that? Yvonne's friends asked her. Madam Pomfrey explained: that it was a short of iron in the persons blood.

The friends asked Madam Pomfrey is there a cure for it? Madam Pomfrey nodded and answered yes there is.

Madam Pomfrey told Yvonne and Yvonne's friends that Yvonne need to take a sip of the iron potion, she had with her every morning. Not more than that.

aww Yvonne's friends said. That's annoying for her. Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement with Yvonne's friends.

and said she needs to do it anyway. Cause if it gets way too low a person can die on it.

Yvonne's friends were shocked when they heard that news. Yvonne wasn't that happy she needed to swallow down a sip of that potion every morning.

After that long conversation between all the friends, madam Pomfrey and Porfessor Dumbledore. They all said goodbye to one another and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2 part 5

The following morning:

Everyone had still that conversation in mind. Yvonne did what she was told to do. But it tasted disgusting. Yuck she said.

Are you alright? her friends asked her. Yeah, i'm kinda okay thanks. It's just that the potion tastes disgusting. Aww okay then, than it is good.

Yvonne looked over where her friends were. She saw to her great shock that Josie and Hollie looked rather pale.

Yvonne asked Josie and Hollie are you two alright? Yeah, i think so they both replied at the same time.

But when they wanted to stand up they felt dizzy. Sit back down on the bed their other friends said at ones. Josie and Hollie did what they were told to do.

What's wrong with us? Hollie and josie asked together. We don't know Yvonne and Hermione's voice came at the same time.

But we will go out from that you two catch the flew and that you two hopefully feel a lot better tomorrow their friends voice came.

But we all think it's best for you two to stay in bed for the day. Josie and Hollie agreed with their friends.

But also said we actually should go further today. We know their other friends voices came at ones.

But we can't go on while three of us aren't feeling really well. true they said. So they decided to go further the next day instead.

The next day:

They all woke up really early. They didn't exactly know why, they woke up that early. It wasn't until Yvonne looked outside and said:

look it's Hedwig in a thunderstorm. The others looked in her direction, and saw that it was true what Yvonne had just said.

Harry ran over to the window and opened it, to let Hedwig in.

Hedwig put her paw out so that Harry could untie the piece of parchment what she was carrying.

Harry read the note out loud.

The note:

Hi all

I know that Josie, Hollie and Yvonne aren't feeling too well. But you all need to get out of the house as soon as possible.

I will contact you all again very soon. Kind regards

Professor Dumbledore.

The friends found it quite a strange note. But they did what were told to do. 30 minutes later the friends were out of the house.

They walked past: London Eye, than past the Big Ben. Until the three friends who weren't feeling too well screamed wait up!

Their other friends heard them.

They looked back and saw that their other friends stood on the point to collapse.

Hermione, Ron and Harry asked them are you lot alright? Yvonne, Josie and Hollie shook their heads and said no.

We, we Yvonne started but she couldn't finish her sentence. She felt too dizzy and eventually collapsed to the floor.

Josie and Hollie did the same not all too much later. Ron, Harry and Hermione came running over and each got hold of a friend.

Cause they needed to carry on, until they were at the entrance of the Big Ben. But where it was they didn't know.

They needed to get further information first.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2 part 6

After a wait of several hours an owl arrived. It was one of the school owls. Harry recognized him. Look Harry said it's Teddy the school owl.

The others looked at Harry and than saw the school owl arrive too. It went straight to Hermione. Hermione unfolded the piece of parchment.

when she had taken it from the school owls his leg. Hermione read the note out loud to a certain level.

The second note:

Hi

It's me again.

The secret entrance of the Big Ben is at the bottom of where you can see the clock of the Big Ben.

Kind regards

Professor Dumbledore.

Exactly on time everyone said together. Cause they all were really hungry.

Once inside:

They first got their luggage upstairs. After that they went down again to have dinner. They all had the same. They had fish and chips for dinner.

They all ate it in a relaxed way. Near the end they all were filled up. They sat for a while longer to let their dinner down.

They sat for about ten minutes and than went up. When they were upstairs for 10 minutes.

They heard a knock on the door. All the friends screamed. Cause they didn't expect anyone to come.

So they pretended not to be there. Although they knew whoever was at the door must have heard them.

After 10 minutes or so. They saw a third owl arrive. However the owl wasn't for them. The owl went to the window next door.

The owl went in. Than the friends realised that the knock at the door was next to them.

The knock was so incredibly hard that it looked like it was at their own door.

The friends took a deep breath and "sighed" thank goodness it wasn't for us.

Than they looked at their watch and when they saw what time it was they decided to go to bed.

The following morning all the friends woke up. All who were feeling ill the last two days felt totally better that day.

Ron, Harry and Hermione noticed it too. and the three of them together said: We can see that the three of you feel better.

Josie, Hollie and Yvonne nodded and said we feel great. Glad to hear that. and all the friends smiled at each other.

At a quarter to ten, they went down for some breakfast.

After breakfast they decided to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore, about what they had seen the other night.

They asked him to write back before the afternoon. and signed with:

kind regards:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne.

2 hours later they saw an owl arrive. It was one of the other school owls named: Sparky.

They opened the window to let Sparky in. Josie got the letter of the owls leg. She gathered the others.

When everyone was near her.

She started to read out loud.

Yvonne, Hermione, Josie and Hollie, screamed about what was in the letter.

The girls thought at first that it didn't do anything to the boys cause they didn't scream.

But the opposite was true.. When Yvonne called Ron and Harry's name they didn't respond.

It was than that the others realised that the two boys were so shocked that they couldn't speak.

The note said:

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Yvonne, Hollie and Josie.

We recommend all of you to get out of there as quick as you all can.

And go straight back to Hogwarts. Even when it means you've to walk day and night.

Voldemort is too close to all of you.

Kind regards

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

When Ron and Harry could speak and walk again after 5 minutes. They got out of there as fast as they could.

The friends smashed their clothes into their trunks, and than ran out of the Big Ben.

They ran for what felt more than 10 minutes. Than they were out of breath. They rested for a little bit than they ran further again.

It was 2 hours later when they arrived at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2 part 7

The friends found more people waiting for them. Than that they had expected.

When the friends had arrived they saw: Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape and Sirius waiting for them.

The friends screamed out of surprise. When they saw all of them. The Professors and Harry's only remaining relative hurried them inside.

Once safe inside. The Professors started telling why they had to hurry that much.

The explanation:

Professor Dumbledore started telling: The reason why we let all of you hurry so much is, cause we found out who was next doors.

It was no other than Lord Voldemort. The friends let out a deafening scream. Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

The friends thought that the Professors and Harry's godfather would yell at them when they let out that deafening scream.

However the professors and Harry's godfather simply said: We knew you would react like that.

The friends looked at them in astonishement.

When the friends tried to speak again. The only thing what came out was: H, h, how.

They were so shocked about what they just had heard.

After 10 minutes or so, they found their voice again, and asked them how did you all know that we would react like that.

Professors Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin and also Harry's godfather looked in Professors Snape direction.

Professor Snape answered: cause i did legilimency with all of you.

Oh, oh alright the friends said. Hermione raised her hand and asked him: Isn't ligilimency something as mind reading.

To the other friends surprisement Professor Snape answered normally to Hermione's question. He said yes that is indeed it miss Granger.

Hermione blushed at that answer. Cause she hadn't expected that Professor Snape would answer normally to her.

After the long explanation. The friends looked at their watch and when they saw how late it was. They said: We think it's time to go to bed.

However Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne to stay for a while longer.

Ron and Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore with a questioning look on their face as to ask him why aren't we aloud to stay longer too.

As though Professor Dumbledore could read their minds too. Professor Dumbledore said: You may stay too. But it isn't going about you two.

If your friends want to tell you two about it. they are allowed to do that. Ron and Harry nodded and than went out of professor Dumbledore's study.

and said to: Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne see you later others nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 2 part 8

Professor Dumbledore first had a question for Yvonne. He asked her: Yvonne did you take your potion today? I can't remember it if i have or didn't do it.

Cause we had to rush all of the sudden. Oh, alright than, of you go. But don't forget to take your potion tomorrow morning first thing.

Yvonne nodded in agreement and said: i can't believe i could be so stupid to forget to do that. when Yvonne had left the room.

Professor Dumbledore asked: Hermione, Hollie and Josie to pay attention to Yvonne that she really did take her potion.

Cause he knew how much she hates it to drink the potion. Okay we will do that than the three remaining friends said to professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore said as last words don't tell Yvonne what i've just asked you three to do. The friends agreed and nodded.

So off they went to the Gryffindor common room. When they had arrived they saw: Ron, Harry and Yvonne waiting for them.

Ron, Harry and Yvonne asked the others at ones, what was it what Professor Dumbledore wanted from you three?

We're sorry guys but we aren't allowed to tell it just yet. The three friends didn't like it at all that they couldn't tell truth.

and they looked sad after what they just had said.

Don't worry Ron, Harry and Yvonne said. Tell us when you are aloud to tell us about it.

Josie, Hollie and Hermione nodded and than went up to bed.

Ones they were upstairs they felt guilty that they couldn't tell Harry and Ron about what Professor Dumbledore just had told them.

It took a while before they fell asleep cause they felt incredibly guilty. After a hour or two they finally fell asleep.

Ron, Harry and Yvonne went upstairs at that time and they did as softly as they could cause they didn't want to wake the others up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 2 part 9

The next day everyone woke up at different time.

Just 5 minutes after each other. Josie woke first, Hollie, Hermione, Yvonne, Harry and Ron woke up as last.

All the friends had woken with an exciting feeling that morning.

The sun was shining, the birds tsjilping, it was so quiet outside, that they could hear the waterfall of the black lake.

They all headed downstairs for breakfast. They had fresh things on their bread, like: lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, and eggs.

All the friends had that on brown bread.

They had semi-skimmed milk with their meal. After their breakfast.

It was thirty minutes later when they went upstairs.

Once they were upstairs they did their homework for potions, transfiguration and charms. They were busy for an hour.

When they heard a soft crying sound in their common room.

All the friends looked around to see where the soft crying sound came from.

When they looked in a corner, they saw Ginny crying.

Yvonne, Josie, Hollie and Hermione told Harry and Ron that they were going over to where Ginny was.

Harry and Ron found that okay. So when Yvonne, Josie, Hollie and Hermione had told that to Ron and Harry they went to the corner where Ginny was.

Hermione, Josie, Hollie and Yvonne asked Ginny what was wrong? Ginny answered: Already for a few days my body aches. But i don't know what it is.

Oh, the friends said that's not nice for you. No it isn't nice at all Ginny replied.

Than the friends asked her: have you been to madam Pomfrey yet?

Ginny shook her head sadly.

Why not Yvonne and Hermione's voice came together.

I,i,i don't know Ginny said. Josie and Hollie asked together: are you afraid of what she is gonna say what's wrong with you? Ginny nodded.

That's okay all the friends said. Everyone is afraid of something.

What if one of us come with you. Would that help you. Ginny nodded and said i think so.

Would you like to come with me Hermione Ginny asked. Hermione replied sure i come with you.

When do you want to go there Hermione asked her? I would like to go this afternoon please she said. Okay we will do that then Hermione said.

So at 4pm they went up to the hospital wing. As Hermione expected madam Pomfrey was there. Good afternoon they all said to each other.

Madam Pomfrey asked what can i do for you? It's Ginny who needs help Hermione said.

Cause her body aches all over and she doesn't know why, what is causing the pain. Alright than Madam Pomfrey said on the bed and let me chek on you.

Ginny did what she was told to do. After a 30 minutes check up she said you have done too much exercises. that's why all your muscles hurt.

Is there a cure for it Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey. No, there is no cure for it. Usually it goes over in a couple of days.

If you don't do any other heavy exercises. Alright Ginny said i will do that than. Take some rest.

I will go to classes though she said. Cause Ginny loved to study her favourite subjects like: care of magical creatures, charms and transfiguration.

That's okay Madam Pomfrey said. In free periods you just have to relax. Ginny nodded in agreement.

45 minures later both Ginny and Hermione left the hospital wing.

It wasn't that hard to do, now was it Hermione asked to Ginny. Ginny nodded and said thanks for coming with me Hermione.

No problem Hermione said. That's where friends are for. Ginny and Hermione ended up in a big hug of saying thank you to each other.

After that they went back up to the common room. Where their other friends were waiting for them.

The friends who were waiting for them asked at ones: what is causing the pain?

I have done too much exercises and now my muscles hurt Ginny said to the friends.

Madam Pomfrey said i've to rest in free periods. Luckily i'm aloud to go to classes she said smiling to everyone.

So what shall we do Ginny asked them? Hermione and the others said we don't know what we want to do.

Do you know something to do they asked her. Actually yes Ginny said. Oh, what then they all said in an exited way.

Lets go to the black lake and sit there in the shades of tree and enjoy the beautiful weather.

and if we have time left, let us do our homework there too. Everyone found that a brilliant idea.

After 5 minutes they headed to the black lake. after a 15 minutes walk they arrived at the black lake.

The sun was shining so bright that the black lake seemed to sparkle through the rays of sunlight reflecting in the water.

Everyone who went outside looked for a nice spot in the shades of the tree. Which was full of blossom and green leaves.

Everyone enjoyed the beautiful scene on that sunny and warm day.

When they set there for two hours. they grabbed their homework and made it there in the shades of the tree.

After one hour they all had finished all of their homework. They still had two hours left before dinner.

So they kept enjoying the weather as long as they could.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes they headed back to the castle.

Once inside the great hall, they took their seats and waited there till it was time that their dinner got served.

Cause it was hot the school had fresh things to eat. They had different salads. The friends took tomato and cucumber salad for their dinner.

For desert they had water ice cream. After an hour everyone was finished eating.

Everyone headed back to their common room. Ones they arrived there. The friends set on their favourite spot. They were talking for a few hours.

When they suddenly heard strange noises coming from outside their portrait hall. The friends couldn't hear where it was all about.

Except for Harry he could hear every word and understood every word. Cause it was parsel tongue what was going on outside in that conversation.

When the friends looked at Harry and saw his worried face. They got scared and worried too. So they asked Harry: What is it, what they are saying outside?

They are saying that there is a battle to come at Hogwarts in a fourth night.

The friends got even more scared and worried after what they just heard.

What are we gonna do the friends said. We've got to stop them somehow they all said. Harry and his friends nodded. But how they questioned themselfs.

After two days thinking very hard. They came up with an idea. Harry suggested his invisibillity cloak.

The only down side about it was that there only three people could hide underneath.

Than Harry remembered that professor Moody did a chameleon spell on him. He wished that he knew how the spell worked.

Harry told it to everyone sitting around him.

Hermione suggested that he either could ask Professor Moody,

or all of them could look together in the 8 different spell books what excists in their magical world. Harry's choice went out to the first one.

When Harry didn't speak for a while. The curiousty of his friends took over. Than Harry's friends asked him: which option did you choose?

The first one Harry replied. Excellent choice they all said. So that night Harry decided to go down, to contact Professor Moody.

Harry found Professor Moody in the teachers lounge. Hi Harry. What are you doing down here? I would like to speak to Professor Moody in private.

I don't know if you've got time now. Harry added quickly. Sure, i've time for you my boy, Professor Moody answered.

Shall we go to an empty classroom than Harry asked.

Professor Moody nodded. Once arrived at the second floor they found one just two doors to the right.

What is it what you would like to ask me Harry. Harry started off a bit insecure. Cause he didn't exactly know how to ask the question properbly.

Eventually he asked the question at ones: When you picked me up from private drive. You did a spell on me.

I would like you to show me how that spell should be done. Okay, i will teach you the spell. But don't tell the other teachers.

Cause the spell actually is only aloud to teach to seniors. Who are in their 8 year at Hogwarts.

Harry had a huge smile on his face after that conversation. When are you going to teach me that spell Harry asked?

Whenever you want. Thanks Harry said to Professor Moody.

Professor Moody said one last thing. If you know more people who are interested in that spell.

Just take them with you. Okay, i will do that than. Thanks a million he said to professor Moody.

Is the room of requirement ok Harry said to professor Moody. Professor Moody nodded. Okay we will do that than Harry said.

Shall we say the day after tomorrow at 7pm. Professor Moody nodded again.

Harry didn't know why professor Moody was answering with nodding.

He already was happy that professor Moody had agreed with him, and teach him and people who wanted to learn the spell also.

When Harry went out of the classroom. He discovered why Professor Moody was answering with nodding.

To Harry's great disappointment he saw Professor Snape standing just outside the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 2 part 10

It was the day after tomorrow.

Harry had gather all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepufs.

Cause Their were people in who also were in D.A.

So at 7PM that day.

They all had gathered in the room of requirements.

Professor Moody said. The biggest key to let the spell work is to concentrate.

Okay, the incantation of the spell is: Chameleo.

Let me here you all say it without wands please for the first time.

Everyone said the incantation of the spell very clearly.

It sounded really loud in the room of requirements when everyone said: Chameleo.

Excellent professor Moody said.

Now divide in pairs. Harry went with Hermione.

Ron went with Neville.

Luna went with Cho.

Fred and George went together. etc.

in total there were 16 people in the room. Including the teacher.

Each of the pairs took turns to cast the spell on the other.

After two hours they all had mastered the Chameleo spell.

Okay, Professor Moody said.

Now, i shall teach you the spell to lift the spell. So that you all get visible again.

The incantation to lift the spell is:Visio.

So everyone said: Visio. Very clearly.

Excellent Professor Moody said.

After an other two hours they all had mastered that spell too.

It was 11PM now. They all thanked Professor Moody for teaching them the spell.

and left the room of requirements to leave to go to bed.

Professor Moody was proud on his students that they were so eager to learn it.

After That lesson, Professor Moody asked Harry why did you wanted me to teach you all to learn those spells?

Cause, The day before i went to you i heard a person say in parsel tongue that there would be a fight in a fourth night. Here at Hogwarts.

Thanks for telling me that Professor Moody said. Your welcome Harry replied.

Professor Moody asked Harry: do you mind if i notify the other teachers about what you've heard recently. No not all Harry replied.

Professor Moody and Harry said good bye for the night.

Harry went of to bed too. he was exhausted. When he was finished getting ready for bed.

When he lay down on his bed. He was in dream land straight away.

He had a great feeling about what he had done. It felt right to him.

The next morning:

Everyone woke up at 9AM.

They went down to have a spot of breakfast.

They had a well filling meal for breakfast cause they were all really hungry.

When they had woken up their stomachs were rumbling of hunger.

So they all decided to have a proper English breakfast.

After 30 minutes they were all filled up.

They went to their classed that morning.

Everything went well that morning.

Than they had lunch. they enjoyed that too.

than they went to their afternoon classes.

They all went really well too.

That, night again they heard voices on the hall way outside their portrait hole.

The voices said pretty much the same thing.

They said that tomorrow night would be the night that the fight would break lose.

The friends were pleased that Harry could translate it for them what they were saying outside.

So Hermione let the D.A. members no by their special D.A. Galeon.

that it was gonna happen tomorrow night. So that the members would be notified and prepared.

The following night it was the night that the battle would take place.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood watch outside their Gryffindor portrait hole.

Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had done the same thing on their floors.

It was 7PM. The people who stood watch saw people move around them.

They had to be careful so that people wouldn't bump into them by accident.

It was 7.30PM now when they heard a scream a few floors below them. That's when they realised the fight was going on downstairs.

So the D.A. hurried downstairs. and stared fighting there too.

All the good people survived and the bad guys got killed.

The D.A. and the order of the Phoenix who came to help unexpected were pleased that they had won.

Only the Slytherins were disappointed that they had lost.

Except from Professor Snape. he was happy too that they had won. and non good people got killed.

At the end of that Hogwarts year they all went home.

Before they left the Hogwarts express. Harry, Ron and Hermione asked the three friends. What about your family tree.

Don't worry the friends said we will tell you.


End file.
